someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
PokeRedder : Gold isn't real
I was in my room when my mom had told me my brother had died, my brother ran away after losing his mind and when I heard this my day was horrible for me because my brother was mt best friend. We did everything together but she said this game was for me, my mom left the room and I put the game in my Gameboy Color and it started up and showed the title "Pokered" and I pressed start and I was gold from gold and silver. I was in the lab were you get your first Pokemon, When I tried to exit the lab but a text appeared why I tried "Choose your Pokemon before going" I went to get my Pokemon and there was only one and it said that I had chose cyndaquil. I left to the outside world and my mom was outside the lab and I walked slowly to my in game mother, and she said to me "Have you seen my little boy? his name is gold" I was pushed away a bit. I tried to walk away but a battle started and it said that mom wants to find her son. I sent out cyndaquil, without me doing anything cyndaquil used flame wheel on mom. "Mom has burned to death" the game said "Wait what?!" I yelled at my game as the battle ended. I moved to the first town without my control, once I had made it there I had control so I tried to go inside house but I couldn't it just said "Locked" so I tried to talk to the old man like I always did in my gold so I can get the town map. Once I did a battle started "Old man wants to go home" I sent out cyndaquil again it's level was ??? and without control Cyndaquil used thunder punch "Old man had died to the shock and force" the battle ended and the old man was laying down. "What the hell!" I yelled at the game and I couldn't put it down but then gold turned to me "If i'm not real to them i'll make them feel pain" I didn't move and then I saw "Will you help me?" and after that an option of yes or no I chose no and then a text box showed "Hehe you don't have a choice" The game went black and after ten seconds we were at mt. moon and I was in front of myself and then a battle started. I sent out cyndaquil but it's name was Satan and it's level was 999. and it used hell flame at Gold and it said that hell is stuck in hell now. The battle ended and the game had said that Satan has chose Gold as Vitim and your next. I tried to turn off the gameboy but didn't work and other text box appeared and said "No escape now join your brother!" I smashed the gameboy and scared to cry and cry, but as time went by black ink came out of my eyes instead of tears and I tried to wipe the ink away from my eyes but more and more ink was coming out of my eyes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon